RWBY: Fate and Destiny
by Caydesspades
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all strive to become huntresses, little did they know what was waiting for them. Criminals? Maidens? Relics? As an old feud between Salem and Ozpin reaches new heights team RWBY must choose the path before them if they are ever to succeed. A show rewrite with AU elements.
1. V1C1: Beast and the Beauty

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny – Volume 1**

Chapter 1: Beast and The Beauty

In the dense red forest of Forever Fall in the middle of the evening there laid a girl with long black hair sitting on a rock, she wore a black vest with a white sleeveless undershirt, however there was something peculiar about this girl, she had small cat ears.

This girl was waiting for something, or someone, until a man with dark red hair wearing all black and red with a white mask and ears resembling a bull approaches her announcing "Blake, it's time"

"Ok" she responds, they then head towards a nearby cliff, wasting no time. Their target was a cargo train carrying vital military resources, they stopped at the edge, waiting for the train to arrive, then they heard a horn, the two knew it was here.

As soon as they saw it they rush down the side of the cliff, sliding down it until they could make the jump onto their prey, then they run towards an opening of a cart, the man cuts it open with a black and red katana and they jump in, it was pitch black inside.

"looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way" the bull says as they could see a group of robots activate, they looked ready to kill.

"Don't be dramatic" the girl known as Blake responds as she gets ready to draw her own smaller sword.

"intruders identify yourselves" one of the robots declares as its arms turned into gattling guns.

The man in black then launches his sword at him using his sheath, he grabs it in the air and cuts the robots head clean off and cut it in half.

The other robots drew blades of their own from their arms and began to charge the duo, Blake jumps the air and slices two robots in half, then as she re-joined her partner he began to fire shots at two androids while the girl takes an arm off another one.

They got charged by two more robots who had taken them by surprised, they block the attacks and cut them down easily.

One android started to fire on them, the man deflected the bullets with his katana, Blake ran towards it while also deflecting and destroyed it, she then began to open a path for them to proceed, carving anything that got in her way.

As they approach the exit of the cart the cat-girl sends one robot flying, which allowed the bull-man to kick it which sends the door flying due to the resulting force, they step outside and another army of machines step towards them.

"let's do this" the man says as the duo runs into two robots, slicing and stabbing them with ease.

The girl turns her weapon into a gun with a ribbon on it, allowing her to throw it and cut a robot head off from a distance while firing, she then used her weapon like a scythe as she jumped into the air and destroyed 3 androids near her, the man launches towards another and slices it in half.

The Bull proceeds to dash towards another group of robots and cuts through them, then as he sheathes his sword they explode instantly, Blake turns her weapon into two swords, allowing her to slice off the head of one enemy with one sword while sending the other flying with the other.

The man cuts open one machine then turns his sheath into a shotgun and shoots it at another while the raven-haired girl used her weapon's gun form and twirls it into two more.

They send two robots flying and the bull attacks them from the ground while Blake flies towards one, sending it into the man who shoots it leaving it lying on the floor.

They then proceed to the next cart, where they have finally found what they were looking for.

"Perfect, move up to the next cart" he orders "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asks worryingly.

"What about them?"

However, they soon realized that they weren't alone as a large spider mech dropped from the ceiling as it drew its cannons.

"Adam let's go" she asked but it was too late, Adam ran towards the mech dodging the incoming plasma fire, the girl quickly pursues then tried to attack but she was knocked back, the bull jumps towards the threat and attacks it with speed and precision before landing where he was kicked back by one of the mechs legs.

Adam quickly gets up and dodges the cannons fire then saves Blake from being stomped on by the spider.

"We need to get out of here, now" The girl now demanded.

Then suddenly the mech turned into a railgun, it charged its fire for a couple of seconds then let out a large chunk of plasma energy which sent Adam and Blake into an open section of the train, it turned back into its original form and followed them from the opening.

"Buy me some time" Adam orders, this was his chance to destroy the machine.

"Are you sure"

"Do it"

Blake ran towards the mech, throwing her weapon towards it as she thrust herself into the air, trying to chip away at the contraption, she made her way towards its mouth, firing a few shots from her gun then jumping back to re-join the red-haired man

The mech changed back into its railgun form, getting ready to fire again, Adam ordered the girl to move away from the blast zone, then it fired towards him, he got out his sword, absorbing the energy from the plasma then quickly sheathing it again.

The bull let out a sharp laugh as he glowed red, the mech jumped towards him, then he let out a devastating strike from his katana, incinerating the spider-mech.

Adam went to the next cart to join Blake, but she was standing next to the coupling, he didn't like what was going to happen "Blake what are you doing?" he asks as he put his hand out to stop her, but he was ignored.

"Goodbye Adam" she said as she cut the coupling in two, leaving him behind, the man couldn't help but stare at the girl as she drifted off into the forest.

X

It was night time in the city of Vale, a blonde girl wearing a brown jacket and skirt was riding her yellow motorbike through the abandoned part industrial section of the city until she had reached her destination, a club, she got off her bike and entered the building.

From inside, loud music was playing and as a pair of two doors opened, the blonde stepped into the club and made her way to the bar by stepping down a flight of stairs.

She slowly approached the bar and sat next to a well-dressed man with short black hair and a beard, she looked at the selection of drinks and made her choice.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, oh and one of those cute little umbrellas" she ordered.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in this club blondie" the man confronted the girl with a gruff voice as he turned towards her.

The girl chuckled "Aren't you a little too old to have a name like Junior"

"So, you know who I am, you got a name sweetheart"

"Yes, Junior I've got several, but instead of sweetheart you can just call me sir" The blonde swiftly grabbed the older man by the balls, allowing a high-pitched groan to come from him.

"People say you know everything" the girl pulls a phone-like device and shows a picture of a woman that looked similar to her with black hair and red robes "tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go!" she demanded.

"I've never seen her before, I swear" the man responded with a higher pitched voice than he had before.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed as she applied more pressure.

"I swear, sir" he barely yelped, then, Juniors henchmen arrive at the bar, brandishing axes.

"looks like we have an audience, kinda embarrassing for you huh, awkward"

"listen blondie, sir if you wanna make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go now" the girl does so, and he lets out another groan. "you'll pay for that" he said in his regular voice as he tried to walk away.

The blonde followed "oh, Junior I was just messing around don't be so sensitive, let's kiss and make up ok"

"Huh, ok" he leaned to kiss the girl then suddenly she punched him with enough force to send him flying across the other side of the club, smashing a glass pillar in the process. The club-goers were frightened and ran away.

The henchmen run towards the girl, then her gauntlets morphed into wrist mounted shotguns, she pumps her arms, loading them and she jumped into the air, landing and causing a massive blast, knocking back several goons.

The blonde rises from the ground, emitting a fiery red aura and does a backflip into a henchman, kicking him in the face, then she shoots another guy with her gauntlets and roundhouse kicks two other goons.

They rush towards the girl and she punches and kicks them with style, sending one guy flying towards some glass, then the DJ comes out with a tommy gun and starts shooting at the girl, she dodges the bullets and launches herself off the ground and kicks him in the face and elbowing his lungs, his face gets mashed against the recording table and the blonde throws him off the podium.

Two girls with long black hair approach the body, one wearing a red dress and the other wearing a white dress.

"Melanie who is this girl" the girl in red inquires.

"I don't know Militia But we should teach her a lesson" Melanie responds

The blonde girl then swaps out her shells with more explosive pellets, loads them up and jumps up into the air while causing explosions around the club, the other girls dodge and make their way towards the blonde and use their sharp heels to attack her, the blonde blocks the attacks with her gauntlets and fires back, Militia deflects the shot towards some glass and they team up on the blonde, landing hits on her and sending her to the floor.

The girl in brown gets back up and punches Militia in the face and get a few hits on Melanie before sending her into the air and knocking her back into glass with her gauntlet.

The blonde then proceeds to attack the other girl who blocks her attacks until she grabs her by the arm and kicks her in the face.

Junior then shows up again with a rocket launcher, he was pissed "you're gonna pay for this, you hear me?!" he growled.

The man then fires heat seeking missiles towards the girl, she rolls out of the way from the first shot and pre-emptively explodes the second shot with her own explosives.

Juniors launcher then transforms into a bat which he uses to attack her with before sending her flying.

The blonde all charged up, she leaped towards the man, landing rapid hits on him and knocking him back and breaking his weapon, however he had ripped off a lock of her hair, now she was really angry, her eyes turned red and she sprinted towards him while punching his face so hard he went flying out of a window and onto the street, barely missing a red car that was near.

The girl in brown jumped down to the ground and the window of the car opened revealing a blonde man with short hair and a stubble.

"Did you find any answers?" the man asked.

"No, sorry" the other blonde responded

"That's a shame" he hung his head down slightly "come on then let's go get your bike and head home ok Yang?"

"Alright dad" Yang answered as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"So, what happened in there"

"That's a long story"

They drove off into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes

My very first fic, I've been planning this for a while now and finally decided to start on it, it's gonna be a long one, Chapters should come every Monday, Wednesday. I started on the black and yellow trailers to test out my writing skills and i think I did okay, any feedback is appreciative.

As for ships, you'll have to wait and see.

RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, I do not own it.


	2. V1C2: Ruby Rose

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny - Volume 1**

Chapter 2: Ruby Rose

**Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.**

**Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.**

**However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".**

**Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.**

**So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.**

**X**

It was the early hours of a spring's night in the commercial section of Vale, the buildings stood tall as shadows began to cover the tight alleyways, a man with curved ginger hair and a bowler hat began to smoke a cigar as he made his way through, his clothes consisted of a white coat with red lining.

This man was followed by hired henchmen for a job, while they headed past the crowded streets people were frightened by their presence and kept their distance. They saw a shop called "From Dust till Dawn" they entered the small shop, busting the door open to reveal their presence, an old balding man was at the counter, who was surprised by the sudden entry.

The criminals stared at crystals that were concealed by glass, with different colours and shapes, the ginger discards his cigar, folds his arms and proceeds to talk to the shop keep "do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this time of day?" as he said this one of the henchmen proceeds to threaten the old man with a gun.

"Please, just take my lien and leave" he begged but was shushed the younger man.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money" he replies, the man orders the goons to "grab the dust" and they comply.

One of the henchmen open a small black box, they each grab a small tube and make their way toward a group of larger coloured tubes, sucking the colour out of them.

"Give us the crystals, firm and uncut" another man orders the shop-keep, he does as he is told and begins to hand them over.

The last goon then sees a Young girl wearing a black dress and a red hooded cape playing music through her headphones, she was looking at some books, the goon draws a katana and begins to threaten the girl "alright kid put your hands where I can see 'em" however he was ignored, he then asks again "hey I said hands in the air, you got a Deathwish or somethin" he grabs the girl by the shoulder, making her hood fall down and startling her, revealing black hair with dark red highlights.

The girl takes off her headphones and asked the man "did you want something?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now" he was growing impatient.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asked.

"Yes"

"Oh" the girl realised what was going on and reacted by punching the man against the wall, of the other goons approaches the girl and points his gun at her yelling "freeze"

She grabs the man and sends him flying out of the window while following, she pulls out a transforming scythe from under her hood and swings it around before planting in into the ground.

The ginger man looked cautiously at the girl and to his goons who were doing nothing "what are you waiting for, get her" the man orders, the henchmen run outside towards the girl.

One man tries to plunge his katana into her, she reacts by jumping and roundhouse kicks him in the face, she takes her scythe out of the street and spins around in a circle while firing a bullet and hits another goon with the blunt edge of her weapon, sending him into the air and knocks another to the ground.

She uses her bullets to dodge incoming enemy fire from a tommy gun and runs into one guy, knocking him into air and into the ground, then she spins again with her weapon and knocks the last goon next to the man wearing white, who was now wielding a cane.

"You were worth every lien, truly you were" he says to the man lying next to him, the gingers attention turns to the girl as he approaches her "well red I think we can all say it's an eventful evening" he says to the girl while taking his cigar out of his mouth, throwing it to the ground and snuffing it out, sirens were getting closer and he didn't want to be here for much longer "and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways" he points his weapon at the girl and fires an explosive shot out of it.

The girl jumps high in the air to avoid it, when she landed she had realised he had gotten away, red looks around to look for the man and finds him climbing a ladder, the shop keep looks from inside the shop and the girl asks him "you ok if I go after him" the old man grunts in affirmation and she begins to pursue the thief.

They both make it to the rooftop of the nearest building; the girl calls to the man and he stops.

"Persistent" he utters under his breath, then a small airship comes from under the building, the side door opens allowing the man to enter, he climbs on and shouts at the girl "end of the line red!" he pulls out a red crystal and throws it at the girl, he shoots at it and suddenly a blonde woman with glasses wearing white and purple jumps in from nowhere, protecting the girl and appearing briefly invisible for a second.

The ginger man gloats at victory but it was short lived, he sees the woman protecting the small girl with a purple barrier, it then disappears, then the woman shoots magic projectiles out of her wand, causing the ship to stir.

The ginger man heads to the cockpit of the ship, the pilot was a woman with long black hair who wore a red and yellow dress "we've got a huntress" the man announces to the woman, she heads towards the door while leaving the man to fly the ship.

It begins to fly away but the older huntress had summoned dark clouds above it, icicles come pouring out from them, leaving the ship to take damage, the raven-haired woman stares at the two on the roof while concealing her face and she shoots a fireball at them, the blonds deflects it onto the roof of the building, leaving only residue, then she summons an explosion from under the huntress, who manages to avoid it.

The blonde reforms the debris from the roof into a weapon and fires it at the airship, the other woman shoots fire at it causing it to dissipate, it then reforms and damages it slightly, the ship gets surrounded by debris then the girl in a red dress causes them to incinerate with her powers, then the caped girl fires at the ship with her projectiles as it tries to get away but the mysterious figure blocks the attacks, she then summons more explosions and they both roll away.

The airship then blasts off as fast as it could to escape while they where distracted, it was too late.

The young girl then speaks to the older person "you're a huntress, can I have your autograph?!" the older woman was not amused by this however.

X

An hour later at the nearby police precinct in a dimly lit room, the young girl was being questioned by the woman "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, your actions have put others in great danger" despite stopping a robbery the girl was being lectured about endangering others.

"They started it" the caped girl replies angrily, she didn't deserve to be treated like this she thought.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent, home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist" the woman then nearly lashes at her with a small whip "but, there's someone here that would like to talk to meet you"

Then entered a man with white hair and a dark green suit, he was holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other "Ruby Rose, it's been too long" he says as he enters the room, he then leans into her face, noticing the colour of her eyes "you have silver eyes" he says to the girl.

She was confused "how do you know me?" Ruby asks.

"Your parents went to the Academy that I run when they was younger, which is where I assume you learned how to do this" he says as he gestures towards the small holographic screen with a recording of the events that had happened prior.

"Yea, dad taught me at Signal Academy"

"He taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he began to chuckle slightly "sounds just like him" the man says as he places the plate of cookies down on the table, Ruby then begins to start eating them.

After Ruby cleared her mouth she said "I've always looked up to him and I want to be a huntress, so I can help others in need just like him and mom did, which is why I chose a scythe"

"So I've noticed" the man replied with a smile on his face "you want to slay monsters then?" he asked.

"Yea, I've only got 2 more years left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon, see my cousin's starting there this year and she's becoming a huntress too, and huntsmen and huntresses are so cool and exciting" the young Rose got excited.

"Do you know who I am?" the man with glasses asked

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon" she answered

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"You want to come to my school"

"More than anything"

"Well okay then, come on, we best bring you home before your father gets any more worried"

"Okay"

They headed out of the room and set off towards Ruby's home island of Patch, which was near to the mainland.

X

Inside a small house on Patch there was a man with slicked back black hair and a stubble, the man wore a white and grey shirt and a red cape, he was drinking from a small flask on the couch while watching the news about the robbery that had taken place. Then the door bell rang, he got up from the couch and opened the door, revealing Ruby and Ozpin on the other side.

"Hey dad sorry I'm late" Ruby apologized

Ruby's father pulls her into a hug "Ruby, there you are, I was worried about you"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I was so worried about you, petals"

"Ok dad, you can let go now" they stop hugging and Ruby sits down on the couch while he talks to the headmaster.

"Yo Oz, what brings you here" The man asks.

"Hello Qrow, I was just bringing Ruby back home after a brief meeting with her and I've decided to let her skip 2 years of Signal and head straight to Beacon, if that is alright with you of course"

"Huh, my little girl Skipping ahead of everyone else, sure why not" Qrow took another sip of his alcohol and turned towards his daughter "you looking forward to it Ruby?" he asked

"I sure am"

"Initiation starts in 2 weeks" the man added "I should be going now, it is getting late, it was nice meeting you miss Rose"

"Bye Professor"

"See ya Oz"

The headmaster then left and Qrow closed the door.

X

2 weeks had passed and Ruby and her cousin Yang were on a large carrier airship that was taking them to Beacon Academy.

"I can't believe my baby cousin is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang exclaims as she hugged her tightly.

"Please stop" the younger girl barely managed to speak due to being crushed by her cousin.

"But I'm so proud of you" The blonde says as she lets go.

"Really cus, it was nothing" Ruby says rather dejectedly

"What do you mean it was incredible, everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees"

"I don't wanna be the bees knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" The younger cousin was feeling anxious as she was the youngest girl to be accepted.

"What is with you, aren't you excited"

"Of course, I'm excited, it's just, I got moved ahead 2 years, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything"

Yang puts her arm around Ruby and says "but you are special" Yang's talk was swiftly cut off by a news bulletin

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities" the news then shows a mugshot of the person that Ruby had fought prior to meeting the headmaster "if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department, back to you lisa" the screen cuts to a woman with silver hair sitting at a news desk"

"Thank you, Cyril" the woman on the tv says, "this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony" there was a picture of people with animal ears holding signs on the bulletin, "the once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-" the screen shut off, interrupting the broadcast.

A hologram of the lady Ruby had seen weeks prior appears in the middle of the carrier, she begins to speak to the initiates as they stood around it "hello and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang asks, "who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" the huntress quickly responded "you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappears.

Ruby was impressed by the view of the city and around it, letting out a "wow!" "look you can see signal from up here!" the younger cousin points out, "I guess home isn't far away after all"

The older cousin puts her arm around the smaller girl "Beacon's our home now she says"

A clearly sick blonde boy in silver armour and a hoodie with jeans rushes past the two, trying to hold it in.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang says.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby adds.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet"

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy"

Beacon was in sight, its tower shining from below, they had made it.

* * *

Authors notes

Qrow is Ruby's father in this one, I liked the idea so I went with it, not much change so far but next chapters will be changed further

RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, I do not own it


	3. V1C3: The Shining Beacon

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny: Volume 1**

Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon

When the airship that carried Ruby and Yang finally arrived at the academy they were enthralled by the view, it was a huge place, they could probably get lost for hours, they were in a courtyard just outside it.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaims, she was excited, however not as excited as Ruby as she fangirled at all the weapons.

"That kids got a collapsible staff, ooh she's got a fire sword!" Ruby could stare at weapons all day and still not get bored.

The blonde pulls her cousin back as she couldn't contain herself "easy there, little cousin, people are starting to stare" she says.

"Ugh, you know I'm a huge weapon dork" Ruby explains as she sighed.

"But they're just weapons"

"Just weapons!?" She shouted back "they're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us, oh they're so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asks, trying to contain the other.

Ruby pulls out her scythe from her cape as it folds out, revealing its form "of course I like Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones" she points out "it's like meeting new people, but better"

"Well why don't you try to make new friends of your own then?" the blonde asks as she pulls the younger cousins hood.

Ruby then looked down to the ground and asked her cousin "but why would I need any new friends if I have you?" It was hard for the girl to make new friends, so she really missed her old ones.

"Ok I'm off to teach you how to make new friends, have fun Ruby" she then went away with a group of people from her old class at signal, leaving her cousin behind.

"Wait, where are you going?" The short girl asks but it was too late, she was alone. Or so she thought, a luggage carrier came from behind, she tripped on it, causing luggage to spread everywhere.

A girl with a white ponytail and dress who had a scar on her left eye walks up to Ruby, she had only just noticed her as she laid on the floor, this girl asks frustratingly "what do you think you're doing?"

Ruby then picks herself up from the floor and says "sorry" to the other girl.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you might have caused?!" the girl in white asks.

"Do you need any help?" the caped girl asks as she pick up one of the luggage.

"Give me that" she grabs it out of her hand and opens it, revealing vials of crystals "do you know what this is? it's dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry"

"Of course, I know what dust is" Ruby interjects, wanting to de-escalate the situation.

"Hmm, you know more than I thought" the girl shrugs as she says "help me pick these up then and I'll start to forgive you" She orders Ruby to do, they begin to pick up the luggage and place them on the carrier.

"Aren't you a little too young to be at Beacon?" The girl with the ponytail asks while they worked, less annoyed than before.

"Well yea, I got moved ahead 2 years" Ruby says to the girl.

"Next time watch where you're going" she was clearly unimpressed by this however.

"I said I'm sorry princess" they then got interrupted by Blake as she approached, who was now sporting a bow.

"It's heiress actually" the cat-girl introduces the princess to the young girl, "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the largest manufacturers of dust In the world, which is infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners"

Weiss was angered by this, how could someone talk down on the Schnee name, the heiress begins to shout at Blake "how dare you speak down on me? the nerve of you!" they both walk away angrily, leaving Ruby behind as two servants carried Weiss' luggage away.

Ruby then speaks to herself sadly "I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day, welcome to Beacon" she was alone.

Then the Blond boy from before walks up to her and asks her "hey, you ok there?"

The hooded girl then speaks to him "I'm fine"

The boy begins to introduce himself "I'm Jaune, and you are?"

"Ruby, wait aren't you the guy who threw up on the way here?" she begins to laugh.

"it's not funny!" Jaune says back, it was going to be a long day.

X

The two begin to walk up to the academy, while discussing the boy's illness.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on" the boy explains himself to Ruby.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just that vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" she says as they walked to the hall, "hey I got this thing" she then pulls out her weapon.

Jaune was surprised "is that a scythe" he asked.

"It's also a highly customizable, high impact sniper rifle"

"A what?"

The girl sighs, she hated simplifying things "it's also a gun"

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So what have you got?" Ruby asks excitingly.

"Oh, uh, I've got this sword and shield" jaune says as he pulls out his sword from the sheath he picks it up and it transforms into a shield.

"Ooh, So what do they do?" she touches his shield and it forms back, making the boy drop it on the ground.

Jaune picks it up and explains it to her "well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same"

"Yeah it does"

Ruby was smiling as she looked at her weapon as she says "well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I kind of went overboard when designing mine"

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked Ruby, he couldn't believe she had made a weapon that big.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours" she was confused.

"Actually, it's a hand-me-down" he stared into the silver blade "my great-great grandfather used it during the war"

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me" The caped girl tried to make him feel better. "well I like it"

"Yeah, thanks" he says as he sheathes his sword.

"So why did you walk up to me, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not" Jaune replied, "my mom always say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"

"Wait where are we going?"

Well we're headed towards the main hall, I think" The blond boy had no idea where it was "do you think there might be a directory" they kept walking until they found it.

X

They had finally found the entrance to the hall, where most of the students were waiting for a speech, Yang had seen Ruby made a friend and was happy for her.

"Hey Ruby, come here, I saved you a spot!" Yang gestured for her cousin to stand next to her.

"Oh hey! I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony" She said goodbye to her friend and joined up with Yang.

"Ok see you later" Jaune said goodbye to his friend and asked himself "so who else am I gonna talk to?" he left to find somewhere to stand.

"So, how's your first day going, little cousin?" Yang says to Ruby

"Since you ditched me?! not very well!" she shouted at her cousin with her arms crossed.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" the blonde teased.

"No thanks to you!" Ruby Yelled.

"What happened?" Yang asked

"I fell into some girl's luggage and she shouted it me, then there was an argument with a girl with a bow and I felt really really bad" Ruby responded, the two cousins were interrupted by Weiss who was behind her.

"You," The heiress got Ruby' attention "I believe we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Weiss"

"Hello, I'm Ruby, Listen i'm sorry for what happened I had no idea where you were" Ruby said nervously.

"I forgive you, but only if you read this" Weiss pulls out a pamphlet Titled: Schnee Dust co. "if you want to know more about my family business it's all in there" Ruby takes the pamphlet.

Then the new students heard a microphone turn on, Ozpin was about to make a speech

"Ahem.. I'll keep this brief" the headmaster began to talk "you have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin leaves and Glynda takes over

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" after Glynda finished the speech

Yang noticed Ozpins speech was dull and said "He seems kind of odd"

Ruby agrees "it's almost like he wasn't even there" the cousins stood and talked for a while longer.

X

It was night time and most of the initiates were getting ready to sleep in their sleeping bags, however Ruby was writing something, Yang jumped onto her own bag and laid down next to her

"It's like a big slumber party!" she shouted, disturbing the younger girl

"I'm not sure our dads would approve of all the boys though" Ruby said quietly, trying not to disturb anyone.

"I know I do. and the ladies" Yang purrs like a cat, she notices Ruby writing "what's that?" she asked.

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going" Ruby responded.

"Aww that's so cute!" the blonde teased Ruby.

The younger cousin responded by throwing a pillow "shut up!" she told the older cousin "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune?" the blonde asked, trying to lighten the mood "there you go, plus one friend! That's a 100% increase"

"I'm not so sure we're friends yet, still at zero"

"Why do you always have to be a bummer? Cus, I'm only trying to help!" The older girl exclaimed.

"Because I have a hard time making new friends, you should have been there when I met Weiss!" Ruby was still having trouble adjusting to her life at beacon.

"look it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet" Yang consoled to the shorter girl.

Ruby shot up from the sound of a candle being lit, she looked to her right and saw Blake, who was reading a book "that girl" she said

"You know her?" Yang asked curiously.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything"

"Well now's your chance" the blonde forces her cousin up from her sleeping bag by picking up her hand and dragging it

"Wait what are you doing?" Ruby tried to resist but it was too late, she was being dragged to the raven-haired girl with the book.

Yang bellowed out a "Hello!" towards Blake, interrupting her reading "I believe you two know each other"

"Aren't you that girl who fell over the luggage" the girl asked.

"Uhh yeah, my name's Ruby, nice to… err… meet you" she reaches out her hand but gets ignored.

"What are you doing?" The older cousin asked quietly

"I don't know, help me" Ruby whispers.

"So, What's your name?" Yang asked the girl with the book.

"Blake" she answers.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older cousin" the blonde said back "…I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your pajamas" She was desperately trying to start a friendly conversation with Blake"

"Right" The cat-girl wanted to be left alone.

Ruby looked nervous as Yang kept talking to her "Nice night isn't it" she asked

"Yes, it's lovely" Blake responded sarcastically "almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave" she was starting to get mad.

"Yea, this girl's a lost cause" Yang said, she had seen enough, however Ruby was interested in the book.

"What's it about?" The younger cousin asked.

Blake let out a "Huh"

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby repeated

"Well, it's called Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, it's a story about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's… lovely" Yang added.

Ruby stepped forward, proclaiming "I love books, my dad used to read them to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters…" she could go on about them "they're one of the reasons I wanted to become a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked metaphorically "hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will" the short girl tried to cheer the other girl up. "as a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves"

Blake responded to Ruby "that's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't like a fairytale"

"Well that's why were here, to make it better" she tried to reassure the long-haired girl.

"Oh, Ruby I'm so proud of you for finally making a friend!" Yang exclaimed she picked up her cousin and hugged her while she squealed for help.

"Well, Ruby, Yang it's been a pleasure to-" Blake was cut-off by Weiss, who couldn't sleep due to the noise.

"What in the world is going on here? Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" The heiress shouts at the two girls that were playfighting, her hair was down.

"Oh right, sorry, she's right we should be quiet, people are trying to sleep" Ruby says quietly

"Oh now you're on my side" She annoyingly says.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby exclaims, trying to calm her down.

"I better head back then, and do try to be quiet from now on, understand?" the heiress walks away

"We will" Yang said as she stared at the heiress.

After that they all went peacefully to bed, Waiting patiently for Initiation day.

* * *

Authors notes

Ruby is now able to stand up for herself instead of just being meek, expect her to be more of a team leader. I also went ahead and removed the love triangle, you'll find out why next chapter.

I combined both parts into one chapter, i'll be doing the same to the other 2-parters in this volume.

RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, I do not own it.


	4. V1C4: The First Step

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny: Volume 1**

Chapter 4: The First Step

Dawn broke at the academy and a young boy with green clothes resembling a ninja and black hair was awoken by a ginger girl with a pink dress and white shirt and grey jacket, these two were childhood friends who were also planning to become hunters.

"Wake up lazy ass!" She shouted at the ninja, disturbing him. "it's morning!"

"Ugh, good morning Nora" the boy said as he got up.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours!" she exclaims "are you excited Ren?!" she asks.

"I sure am" Ren says sarcastically.

"Oh come on where's your spirit? It'll be fun!"

"I just wanted to lie in for a bit longer" Ren yawned as he longed for sleep.

"I hope we end up on the same team together! we've known each other for so long and it would be weird not to be!" Nora was Ren's best friend and was always by his side. "I know! we need some sort of signal, so we can find each other in the forest and be partners!"

"I do too, and I don't really think we need signals, I'm sure we'll land right next to each other" Ren responds as he attempts to calm his friend. "come on, let's go get something to eat" they left the ballroom and headed to the dining hall to get some pancakes.

"What was up with those two?" Yang asks her cousin.

"I dunno, wonder what they were so worked up about" Ruby replied "let's head to the lockers so I can get my weapon" they walked as they had a conversation.

"So! You seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang noticed Ruby's mood had improved from yesterday.

"Yep! no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" they arrived at the locker containing Crescent rose and the caped girl opened it, picking the weapon up and embracing it before putting it away.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"Ugh, you sound just like Uncle Tai!" Ruby moaned, she preferred to work alone. "okay first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need new people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" Ruby folds her arms in affirmation.

"What about when we form teams?" The blonde asks.

"Uhm- I don't know I-I'll be on your team or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dearest cousin Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" The younger cousin accuses while pointing her finger at the older one.

"W-what!? No! of course I do, I just thought…" Yang tried to make up an excuse "-I don't know, maybe it would help you to break out of your shell!"

Ruby flipped at the thought "What?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!" they were interrupted by Jaune who was trying to find his locker.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would have remembered having to count that high! Ugh why did this have to happen today?" he asked himself. Then he saw her, the girl from the cereal box who he had a crush on. This tall girl had luscious red hair in a ponytail and bronze and gold armour. the boy froze at sight of her, he had to be dreaming he thought to himself. However, she was talking to someone else.

Weiss talked to the girl, attempting to be on her team "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to whose team you would like to be on?" She asked "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual such as yourself"

Pyrrha felt uncomfortable talking to the white-haired girl "Hmm- I'm not quite sure, I plan on letting the cards fall where they may"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team together"

"Well… that sounds grand" she nervously said to the heiress.

"Great!" Weiss then went into an inner monologue "_This will be perfect, the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable" _However she was too entrenched in her own thought she didn't notice Jaune, who had finally worked up enough courage to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey there hot stuff, names Jaune Arc, short, sweet and rolls of the tongue. it's nice to meet you" he said to the redhead with a smile, allowing her to turn around, revealing her green eyes.

"Hello, Jaune. it's nice to meet you too, I'm Pyrrha" she said back but before she could say anything else, they were crudely interrupted by Weiss, who was furious.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you're talking too!?" Weiss shouted at the boy.

"She's the girl from the Pumpkin Pete's box, right?" He asked confused.

"No, you idiot, she's Pyrrha Nikos, four-time Mistral Champion, that's a new record! She's way out of your league" the white haired girl exclaimed, how dare he not know who she was she thought.

"Well… I don't see how that changes things" the boy said back, trying to sound stubborn "So Pyrrha, do you wanna be on the same team as me? I bet we'd make a pretty good one" he asked the redhead with hope.

"Why not, I bet you'd make a pretty good leader" Pyrrha responded with a smirk as she put her right hand on one of his shoulders.

"Oh, stop it you" The blond blushed.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" The heiress interjected.

"What's wrong with it? he's just being friendly" Pyrrha just wanted a friend, Weiss had other plans.

"There is no way he deserves to be on the same team as you! I however do"

"She can be on whatever team she likes and doesn't need people like you telling her what to do!" Jaune stood up for the redhead.

"That's it! You need a time out!" and with a wave of the heiress' rapier Jaune was frozen in a block of ice thanks to her ice dust. she then walked away.

Glynda started to speak over the intercom "Will all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation" Ruby and Yang made their way towards the cliff.

5 seconds later the knight broke free from the ice and fell. Pyrrha then grabs his hand and pulls him up "are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold is all" he sighs.

"We should make our way over" the two then headed to the cliffs to begin initiation.

X

The first-years lined up on launch pads at the edge of a cliff, Ozpin was there to give another speech while holing a cocoa mug.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be assessed in the Emerald Forest." The headmaster started

Glynda then began to speak "now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today"

"What" Ruby grunted.

Ozpin carried on the speech "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is within your best intent to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with" Ruby was even more scared, she didn't get along with anyone other than her cousin. "-That being said, the first person you meet eyes with after landing will become your partner for the next four years"

"What!" Ruby shouted, she was really scared now.

Ozpin continued despite the interruption "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything along the way, or you will die." Jaune laughed nervously

"You will be monitored and graded for the graduation of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? The man finished talking.

No one asked any questions "Good! Now take your positions" the man ordered. Everyone got ready to jump except Jaune, who went to ask a question as people were being sprung across the forest.

"So, sir… about this landing strategy… what is it? Are you dropping us off a cliff or something" The blond asked as he was scared.

"No" the headmaster replied "you will be falling with your own landing strategies, you better have one mister Arc"

It was Yang's turn to jump, she put on some aviators and screamed in excitement. Ruby quickly followed.

Jaune finally was launched off the pad and he was terrified, Ozpin watched the students fall to the ground as he sipped his mug.

X

Ruby fell to the ground at a fast speed, she tried shooting her rifle to slow herself down and hooked her scythe to a tree branch, looping it and then jumping to the next tree, Weiss jumped down using glyphs that she summoned, Ren Hooked the side of a tree using his daggers that were also rapid fire pistols and dusted himself off once he landed, Yang used the explosive blasts from her gauntlets to propel herself further then jumped from tree to tree and did a somersault

"Nailed it" She says to herself.

Next came Pyrrha, who landed onto a tree branch, she scouted the area with her ranged rifle that was also a spear and short sword, she notices Jaune flailing as he fell, she needed to help him, so she turns her weapon into a spear and threw it a very long distance it caught him on the tree, however he was hurt a lot.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ruby had finally landed "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, she panted as the ran to her cousin, she kept shouting her name but no response _"this is really bad this is really bad" _she thought to herself "_Oh this is bad, what if I don't find her? What if someone finds her first?" _"_what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books! Well then again I'm not sure if I can hold a conversation with her, who else do I know, there's Yang, Jaune, Blake and-" _her train of thought was cut off by her stopping in front of Weiss, they look at each other for a couple of seconds before Ruby broke the ice "hello"_  
_

"I guess I'm working with you then, don't get in my way and we'll get along fine" Weiss replied, at least she wasn't Jaune she thought. They walked to find the temple.

Jaune was stuck hanging on a tree, at least this was better than being unconscious, he then heard a voice.

"Jaune" Pyrrha called out.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha, thanks for the save by the way" he thanked her.

"It's not a problem, this makes us partners then, doesn't it?" the redhead was glad that she would be in a team with someone nice.

Ruby and Weiss were treading the path to the temple.

"I'm not letting you slow me down" Weiss said to her partner

"Me? slow?" The scythe wielder sped past her followed by rose petals "I'm not slow at all"

"Well, you certainly excel at wasting time" their conversation was interrupted by rustling leaves.

"Did you hear that?" the heiress was unsettled by the noises, she thought it was monsters.

"You mean the leaves and branches, relax it's just the wind" The caped girl replied.

"And how are you so sure about that?"

"Weiss just because I don't get along with people doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. trust me, you're gonna see a whole new side of me today" Ruby had more experience in the wilderness then Weiss did, however she was wrong, red eyes looked at the two, followed by growling, but they were prepared.

* * *

Authors notes

Yeah, I'm going with Arkos in this one, I really didn't like the way Jaune was portrayed in the first 2 volumes, so i'm improving that. also why would Ruby ditch her teammate only to come back seconds later?

I'd imagine Pyrrha's skin to be a more light brown due to her greek inspiration but you're free to interpret her as you want.

RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, I do not own it.


	5. V1C5: The Emerald Forest

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny Volume 1**

Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest

Yang was left on her own as she walked around trying to find a partner "Hello! Is anyone out there?" She had tried to gain anyone's attention "hello, I'm getting bored here!" however she heard the sound of leaves "is anyone there?" she asked herself before checking to see what it was "Ruby is that you? nope" it wasn't Ruby, she had seen a monster of pure blackness wearing a white mask that resembled a bear.

This creature attacked the blonde with its claws as she rolled out of the way, she activated her shotguns to get ready to attack but the beast was accompanied by another which looked like it, she goes to punch one of them in the stomach and fires her gauntlet, sending it flying away, the other monster ran towards Yang, so she uppercuts it and kicks it from the air, sending it to the ground,

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" she mocked at them, however the bear-like creature got back up and growled as they charged towards the girl "you could just say no" one of the beasts swung at her, she dodges the attacks and gets a distance.

"Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a-" her joking around had ben cut off by Yang seeing a piece of her hair falling down, now she was angry "you… you monster!" her eyes turned red and she erupted, she launches towards one of the creatures and punches it several times with increasing severity, breaking trees in the process, then she focused on the other one "What? You want some too!?" she shouted but before she could do anything it fell too as it was stabbed in the back by Blake, she returned her ribbon blade from the beast and out it away,

Yang says to Blake "I could have taken him" they were now partners.

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss attempted to fight of a horde of monsters that looked like wolves, the two swung at them but the creatures and knocked them back, Weiss attempted to take a pose before lunging at one of them, however Ruby also had planned to attack the same creature, the caped girl sped into petals and hit the beast first, the white haired girl couldn't stop her attack in time so she sent a bunch of fire dust into a tree, setting it on fire.

Ruby stopped for a second to assess her teammate but she was swiped by one of the wolf monsters and sent into Weiss, which had knocked her down "hey watch it" she says to the heiress before getting back up.

"Excuse me you had attacked out of turn. I could have killed you" Weiss was annoyed at the other girls attempt of impressing her.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that" the two got ready to attack again as the horde growled at them, Ruby reloads her scythe before a flaming tree hit the ground.

"We have to go" The heiress urged the girl as she grabbed her arm and dragged her as they tried to get away from the fire.

They both got a safe distance and sopped to regain their breath,

"What was that?! That should have been easy!" Ruby shouted, she could have taken them if she wasn't interrupted.

"Well perhaps if you exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss exclaimed as she pointed towards the flames.

Ruby scoffed "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congrats on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon, bravo" and with that Weiss walked off and Ruby followed.

X

Jaune and Pyrrha navigated their way through the bushes before they heard an explosion

"Did you hear that?" the blond asked.

Pyrrha responded "gunfire, seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy" they continued to look for the temple before Pyrrha accidently hit jaune with a branch "Jaune! I'm sorry" she said.

Jaune slightly laughed it off "it's okay. just a scratch" the branch left a mark on his face.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" she asked with worry.

"Oh, I've always had trouble doing that" Jaune confessed.

"How come?"

"Its… complicated, even I don't know" he sighed.

"I'll help with it then, now close your eyes and concentrate" The redhead puts her hand on his cheek while the boy closes his eyes, she emits a glowing white light from her while she recited a chant "…for it is in passing we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Jaunes aura began to glow as Pyrrha steps back.

"I used my aura to unlock yours" she continued "and no wonder you had problems with it, you have a lot" she smirked.

"Wow, thanks" he smiled back as his scar faded, he never realised he had this much in him.

X

Ren was trying to find Nora as he trekked through the forest, he suddenly stopped when he felt like eyes were trained on him, then, from behind, a giant serpent-like beast came from the ground, the creature encircled the ninja as he got ready to strike, the serpent plunged it's head towards him and he backflipped to avoid it but he got hit in the stomach.

Ren landed on his feet and the monster wrapped itself around him, he grabbed out his pistol-knives and jumped out to avoid being squished and started shooting, he kicks it in the face which made it collide with the ground, he tries to cut its face but it rushes away and makes its way back like a bullet, The ninja backflipped once more and the serpent crashed into the ground, leaving a small hole there.

The ninja jumped on its face and stabbed it, however before the creature could be killed a similar snake approached him which was white instead of black, Ren leaped back and the two snakes both went to attack, he jumps onto the black snake, running across it as he shot the other one but he gets hit onto the ground by the white snake, being separated from his weapons.

The black beast went to eat Ren but he blocked its fangs with his palms, he charged his aura and went to pull the fangs out and stab it in the eye, sending it unconscious, he used the opportunity to charge his aura and sends a blast of energy, exploding the creatures head.

The ninja still had to deal with the white serpent, suddenly Nora came falling from the trees with her hammer and smashing its head off.

Both creatures were defeated and Ren and Nora's eyes met, the ginger walked up to him and booped his nose, this made the ninja smile.

X

Ozpin and Glynda stood at the edge of the cliff they were, watching the teams as they traversed the forest

"Our last pair has formed sir, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren" she announced as she watched the two from a tablet "our other notable pairs include Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long and finally Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, they all seem like complete mismatches"

Ozpin stared out at the forest as he drank from his mug "we'll see how they fare out shortly Glynda" he assured her "I wouldn't worry about it"

"At their current rate they should reach the temple in a couple of minutes. speaking of which, what did you use as the relics this year?" the assistant asked, he ignored the question "Professor Ozpin?"

The headmaster was focused on Ruby and Weiss as he observed them from the tablet.

"it's definitely this way" the heiress says as the caped girl sat on the ground "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way" she kept walking around in circles "alright, it's official. We passed it" they were lost.

Ruby gets up from the ground and begins to speak "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the forest temple!"

"Weiss please stop pretending to know where we are" Ruby ordered

"Then why can't you find it?!"

"Because I don't know where it is either!"

"Just great, we're stuck in the middle of the forest on initiation day, let's just keep moving" the heiress was determined to pass.

X

Yang and Blake found the temple where the relics are, they stood on a small hill that led to it.

"Think this is it?" The blonde asked. Blake just kept moving, they

Walked down the hill and stepped foot on the grounds. They stared at what they thought were relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake was confused to why they were there

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang observed.

"Well… I guess we should pick one"

X

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at a cave, "Do you think this is the way there?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't hurt to try, we need a light" Pyrrha responded

Jaune picks up 2 branches and rubbed them together, causing a fire on one of them "got one" they proceed to enter the dark cave.

They were walking through the cave until the blond tripped, which burnt out the fire as the branch hit water, he quickly got up and they realized they weren't alone.

"Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret"

"No, it's… warm" something else was in the cave, and Pyrrha didn't like it.

X

Yang and Blake stare at the chess pieces, unsure of which one to pick "how 'bout a cute little pony?" The blonde suggested.

"Sure" said Blake, she walks up to Yang.

"That was easy"

"It's not like this place was any hard to find" they heard a loud scream from far away.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that!?" Yang shouts "what should we do?"

Tensions were high, and they were unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Authors notes

I changed Ruby and Weiss's conversation to be a little less dramatic and because Jaune has prior (but poor) combat school experience he knows what aura is, also i left the cliff hanger a bit earlier.

RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, I do not own it.


	6. V1C6: Players and Pieces

**RWBY: Fate and Destiny: Volume 1**

Chapter 6: Players and Pieces

Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the cave, Jaune was out of breath as they stood outside.

"What was that thing!?" he barely makes out.

"It was a creature of Grimm, but I'm not sure which-" Pyrrha was suddenly cut off as a large scorpion like creature came bursting out of the rocks, letting out a screech.

Jaune ran towards the Grimm as he attempted to deflect an incoming attack but it didn't go to plan, he was sent flying to another part of the forest by the Grimm swinging its glowing tail at him, Pyrrha followed his screams.

X

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss somehow got trapped in a whirlwind of black feathers, the heiress was annoyed at this "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop Worrying!" the scythe wielder shouted back, she had a plan.

"I am so far from worrying!"

"In a good way!?"

"In a bad way! A very bad way!"

Ruby then decided to reveal her plan "Well then why don't we just jump!?"

"What are you insane!?" but before she could finish the scythe wielder had disappeared.

Ruby fell from the sky like a bullet, she hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater, Jaune shortly landed next to her face first.

"Oh my god Ruby are you ok!?" Yang shouted as she helped her cousin up and hugged her.

"Yea I'm ok" the caped girl replied.

"How did she fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"Beats me" they were interrupted by Nora riding on the back of a bear like grimm.

The Grimm fell, and Nora was disappointed. "aww, it's broken"

Ren shortly followed her as he was out of breath "Nora? Please… never do that again"

They walked over to the temple and Nora chose the queen piece. The ginger quickly burst into a song and dance to celebrate "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle"

"Nora! not in front of the others please" Ren tried to calm her down.

"Sorry Ren"

Blake had many more questions "did that girl just ride in on an Ursa"

Suddenly Pyrrha was running away from the scorpion grimm as it destroyed the forest, she jumped inbetween the creature's pincers and rolled to avoid being hit, she eventually noticed her partner in a tree and called out "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" he responded.

Blake was even more puzzled by this "Did she just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Ruby, Blake and Yang then looked up to the sky as they saw Weiss hanging on of the Bird's claws "how could you leave me?" they couldn't hear her pleas.

"I said she should have jumped"

"She's definitely gonna fall"

"She'll be fine"

Weiss fell off the grimms claws and hurdled towards the ground and landed butt first, her aura absorbed the damage, however she still complained "could I at least have something more comfortable to fall on?"

As Jaune made his way down the branch Pyrrha got thrown towards the temple by the Deathstalker.

"Great! the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby ran towards the Deathstalker and propelled herself with crescent rose as she tried to attack it but she got knocked back by one of its pincers "D-don't worry, totally fine" the girl picked herself up and tried to run away, Yang ran after her.

Then the giant grimm flung feathers at the hooded girl, catching her cape which rendered her unable to move "Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted towards her cousin.

"I'm trying" Ruby began to pull on her cape but to no avail, the scorpion plunged it's stinger towards the girl but she was saved by Weiss as she summoned an ice wall around them.

"You are so childish and hyperactive" the Schnee reprimanded.

"Weiss?"

"And don't even get me started on your fighting style, And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult to work with, But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you stop showing off I'll be… nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this" Ruby replied.

"You're fine" Weiss then headed back to the rest of the team, Ruby shortly followed as she whispered to herself "normal knees"

X

The four groups discussed how to deal with the creatures as they looked for a way back to the cliff

"Guy's that things circling back" Jaune pointed towards the bird "what are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things" Ruby added, facing them would be a suicide mission.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind" Jaune and Ruby then grabbed two chess pieces before returning to the rest of the group.

Ren noticed that the Deathstalker was freeing itself from the ice "It's time we left"

"Right"

The group ran through some ruins while being chased, splitting into pairs to spread themselves out, the bird blocked their path by nesting on a large pillar that led to the cliff as it let out a screech.

"Well that's great!" Yang shouted, then the Deathstalker came after them, they were inbetween a rock and a hard place, and they had no choice but to run.

"Nora, distract it" Ren said as he tried to buy more time for the others. Nora transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and started firing at the bird, landing a shat at it which made it briefly fly away.

The scorpion came towards her but Ren and Bake slashed it to stop it and Weiss moved Nora to a safe distance with her glyph.

The group made it to the edge and Pyrrha tried to hold the Deathstalker back "go, go!" she began shooting the scorpion but she joined the others as it got too close.

They ran across a bridge that lead to the cliff but suddenly, the bird grimm swooped down to destroy it, splitting them in two on opposite ends with Pyrrha, Blake and Ren fighting the Deathstalker on one end and Ruby, Weiss, Yang Nora and Jaune on the other.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need our help!" Jaune was worried about the others.

"Let's do this!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yea, but uh… I can't make that jump"

The ginger then knocked the blond back as she prepared her hammer, she jumped into the air and propelled him to the other side of the bridge and shot herself over. "Ah, smash!" she slammed the scorpion on its head once they reached the other side, knocking herself into Blake which caused her to fall.

As the catgirl fell she extended the ribbon on her weapon and threw it onto on of the pillars, she swung her way to the bird as she slashed its body as she ran on it. Blake then landed next to Ruby on a platform. "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then lets hit it with everything we've got" Yang shouted.

The team drew their weapons and proceeded to fire upon the grimm with various dust bullets, however the bird still swooped towards them, destroying the top of the temple at the edge of the cliff, the girls lept from the debris, heading to a nearby bridge.

"None of this is working" Weiss noticed.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby flew away as Weiss tried to defend her.

Meanwhile Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were backed at the edge of a cliff against the Deathstalker, Jaune ordered "We gotta move!" the bridge slowly crumbled as the ran towards the beast, it lanced towards Pyrrha with its right pincer, she blockd it with her shield and hit the unprotected part, then Jaune blocked an attack the left pincer and the redhead stabbed it.

Ren shot the creature with his pistols as he ran, the Deathstalker lunged him with its stinger, the ninja dodged and grabbed hold of it, Nora then shot its face and Jaune and Pyrrha got knocked back by the explosion, the redhead then used the opening to stab it in the eye, which caused ren to get flung back to the grass side.

Jaune noted an opportunity as its stinger was dangling "Pyrrha throw your shield at its tail!"

"Done!" The golden shield went flying into the weakpoint, severing the pincer and stabbing itself, the shield returned itself to Pyrrha.

"Nora, nail it!" the blond ordered again.

"Heads up!" she jumped on Pyrrha's shield and launched herself into the air, she slammed the grimm with heavy force which broke the remains of the bridge and sent the others flying to safe ground as the Deathstalker fell to its demise.

At the other side Yang kept shooting explosive projectiles towards the bird, once the other beast attacked she jumped onto its beak and shot into it a couple of times before returning into safety, the resulting force caused the beast to be slammed against the taller side of the cliff, it landed on a perch.

Weiss then used her glyphs to speed up and send herself and froze its tail as it tried to leave. She returned to Ruby Blake and Yang, who were ready to execute the next phase of the plan, Blake throw her ribbon at Yang, setting up a rope at each pillar, the scythe wielder jumped onto it and got ready to fling herself at the bird, Weiss prepared a black glyph as the rope extended itself.

"Of course you would come up with this idea" the Heiress said.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph. Can I?"

"… can-"

"Of course I can!"

Weiss then sent Ruby flying at fast speeds as she grabbed the creatures neck with her scythe, she landed at the edge of the cliff and ran to the top thanks to Weiss's glyphs she made, propelling the caped girl as she fired.

Once Ruby made it to the top. She incapacitated the beasts head off and landed on the top of the cliff. Both creatures were slain.

"Well, that was a thing" Yang said.

X

Back at the main hall the new students were getting initiated and put into teams by Ozpin.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky lark, the four of you retrieved the Black bishop pieces. From this day fourth, you will be working as team CRDL. Lead by… Cardin Winchester" the new team left the stage and the last two teams stepped on.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR" Nora hugged Ren to celebrate, "Lead by… Jaune Arc!" Pyrrha smiled at her partner as he was confused. "Congratulations young man" Ozpin finished.

"Congrats on being our leader Jaune" she gave him a small friendly dig on his arm, knocking him back a bit.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose"

Yang hugged her cousin tightly "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

X

Later that day at the headmaster's office at the top of the tower, Ozpin sat down at his desk as Glynda showed him some reports as well as live footage of a girl resting in a chamber.

"How is the girl doing currently?" Ozpin asked about the mysterious girl.

"She isn't doing well sir, we may not be able to make her regain consciousness, Qrow should have been quicker" the witch replied.

"Hmm, that is an issue, we may need to look at other candidates. I already have one in mind"

"Sir you don't mean-"

"Yes, however I need time to think about it, give me until the end of the school year and I'll have my answer"

"Yes sir" Glynda left the office and took the elevator down.

X

At night, Torchwick stood in an abandoned warehouse as he looked at a map while smoking, then in came 2 masked people carrying crates, Roman gave some lien to the masked people and instructed "open it" the crates open, revealing stolen dust crystals he observed one of them before returning it.

"We're gonna need more men."

* * *

Author's notes

I'm sorry for the long wait, college got in the way. but i'm back and ready to write.

Wanted to add some forshadowing to this episode, not sure if it was needed though.

Other than that all is good. next chapter is soon.


End file.
